Typical all purpose spray cleaners contain from 4 to 5% by weight of glycol ether, as well as alkaline builders and surfactants. Due to the above components, single phase, uniform, and stable concentrates having more than a 5 or 10 times concentration have not been possible, since incompatibility and insufficient solubility of these three components will occur in higher concentrations. For example, in order to produce a single phase, uniform, and stable 50× concentrate, the glycol ether component would either have to be removed or at least drastically reduced, resulting in a marked reduction in the cleaning performance of the use dilution.